ABC
by Miss Silk
Summary: Yuu has his poker face on once again, can Miki make him show a true smile?


**2/24/07-I got so many nice reviews for my first one-shot...all the people who reviewed, I wubble chuus TTwTT (bliss) Wheee!!! I have no frequent readers so I plan to go on a writing one-shot frenzy!!! My only goal for here right now is to get 52 (yes, I pick weird numbers) reviews on one of my stories/series X) Oh...let's not talk about writing for a bit...let's talk about...what Miss Silk/Silk-san listens to!**

**Egao Ni Aitai from Marmalade Boy (it's the opening for those who haven't seen the ALL MIGHTY/HOLY ANIME!!!) and I think it's by Rei Tanaka...but I'm not sure so don't go around telling people that XD;;; I love the beginning of the song...it's so lively and gentle. Personally, I love her voice (singer's)...but gah...it's not a good mix with my voice since I have a deeper one...-;;;**

**Also, M-flo, whenever they pair up with a singer/s, I love they're music O-o...my personal favorite is SO EXCLUSIVE-it's the one where they paired up with Sowelu (the girl who sings one of Fullmetal Alchemist ending theme songs, I think she's the one who sings 'I Will'). But I also love Starstruck The Return of the LoveBytes (it's supposed to be 'LoveBytes') (they paired up with Heartdales for this song) is good too...**

**Mhh!! Check out Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart! All the remixes killed the original -;; The original, sure it may be slower, but still!! It's really good and it has a lot more emotion than all of those upbeat remixes! Didn't ACTC remix it or something? Well whoever did/has, haha, that's one reason I like them less XD (Sounds cruel, eh?) Anyways...I've already wrote four paragraphs...so I guess I'll continue my music talk afterword XD Moving along!**

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

**GAME START!

* * *

**

**A.B.C.

* * *

**

_" 'An impossible story'...that's what I thought at first when Mama and Papa told me they were going to swap partners with another couple..." _Miki thought as she looked up to Yuu, a gentle smile on her face, as they walked side by side to school together. _"But now that I think about it...I'm happy that everything happened the way it did..." _she thought, almost reluctant, as she continued to gaze in Yuu's way.

"What?" Yuu asked, looking cluelessly at her. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked, still walking, then blinked once.

"Uh--no!!" Miki panicked, shaking her head furiously, looking in front of her now, slightly facing downward. "I was just thinking about how much has happened since our parents did that crazy swap," she explained, still looking down. When she finished, she looked up to him and flashed a smile, then looked forward once more.

Yuu just smiled at her, then turned back to look in front of him as Miki did too.

To any other person, they wouldn't think that anything was wrong with Yuu, but Miki had learned to separate his poker face from his emotions by now. Looking up to him for a bit, she wondered what was troubling him. Looking back in front of herself, she pondered on the thought a bit longer.

As they walked, coming closer and closer to their school, familiar faces passed by. No of them caught Miki's, nor Yuu's attention though. Silence was of the essence between these two, making it extremely awkward for Miki. Hearing the school bell ring, students rushed to get inside the building. All except for Miki and Yuu.

Looking back up to him, she smiled reluctantly. "Ne Yuu," she started out, not sure whether to make this move yet or not. "Come with me!" she urged him, then grabbed his hand and ran toward the tennis court.

Despite the fact that no one was in sight, she and Yuu hid behind a tree, not too far from the courts. Yuu looked curiously at her, blinking, he waited to find out what she was going to do.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, a bit concerned as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Huh? Nothing," he replied, trying to make her think everything was alright.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes momentarily, then looked back up to him. "Fine, if you're going to be like that..." she started out slowly. "Close your eyes and say your name, when you open them back up, something good will happen," she explained, trying to convince him to do what she told him to.

"What now?" he asked, understanding it completely, yet didn't want to do something as foolish as that.

"C'mon!" Miki whined. "It's as easy as saying A-B-C! Even I can do it."

"Well it must be easy if you can do it," Yuu chuckled.

Miki's cheeks were flushed with a bright red when she heard his remark. "Just do it," she told him, getting impatient as he sweat dropped.

"Fine, fine," he replied, finally giving into Miki's 'persuasive' ways. "Y-U-U."

And before he could open his eyes back up, Miki had leaned in for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned in as Miki wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, still leaning up against him, she smiled.

"It's called a jinx."

* * *

**2/25/07-Whee!! That was fun! XD How I love Marmalade Boy w Bliss! Heh heh, it was short, and I was kinda' rushing, but I'm still proud of it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Holy crap! My afterword/preword (whatever it's called XD) is longer than the story itself!!! XDDD Despite that-I'm still going to continue my music talk!**

**I LOVE YOU by The Scanty, is Full Moon o Sagashite's (Searching For the Full Moon) first opening theme song! At first, I was really annoyed by the song, but now I purely love it w Bliss! Please check it out! Also, Rock 'N Roll Princess is the second opening for Full Moon o Sagashite's-it's a lot like I LOVE YOU, so I love that one too X)**

**Okay, I've rambled enough. Sorry if you were disappointed that the real thing was so short and my comments were so long XD**

**One more thing! The jinx is from Arina Tanemura's I-O-N! XD**

**Cookies to all who review!**

**-GAME END!-**


End file.
